Mastermind
by Ares Is Awesome
Summary: An Underland Chronicles and Artemis Fowl crossover. Artemis and Butler have found the Underland, and Gregor follows them in. There will be a prophecy, but only if I feel like continuing. Rated for safety. Just changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

It's barely more than an idea that has been budding in my head for a few nights, but here goes. An Artemis Fowl and Underland Chronicles Crossover.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_"Butler, the entrance should be around here."_

_The words shot through Gregor's spine like ice. Who were these people to be walking around their apartment building at this time in the morning? It was three am by the glow watch Mrs. Cormaci had given him. He'd gone to take a walk around their building because he couldn't sleep, as he was all messed up on the sleeping system from being underground for months, but he also wanted to check for a scroll in the laundry room grate. He halted, though, when he heard this unlikely pair with his echolocation._

_The first man, Butler, as the other kept calling him, was a muscular eurasian man, easily two hunderd pounds and nearly seven feet tall. He kept glancing around uneasily as the much smaller figure next to him looked around._

_The other one was a boy around Gregor's age. He was skinny and wore an expensive looking suit, and appeared to be in charge._

_"And this is different from the fairy underground, sir?" the huge man asked._

_"Yes, Butler, this is completely different." The boy paused before speaking again. "Is this a scroll?" There was a echoing thump as something hit the side of the dryer, as the scroll was pried loose from the grate. The man called Butler began to read aloud._

_"_Gregor,

I know you're still in New York, and not in Virginia. I have my sources, as do we all. I suggest you come back down here, but I'm not going to tell you why.

p.s. Do you have any idea how long this took me to write without thumbs? "

Ripred must've wrote that,_ Gregor figured. The chilling voice of the adolescent spoke up again.  
_

_"Very unusual. This must be the way down. Butler, do you think you could move the dryer out of the way of that grate?"_

_There was a groan of metal as the beast of a man moved the dryer out of the way as if it were nothing. Gregor had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the rattling that signified the grate had been opened began to echo in the halls. The strangers were in the Underland!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter Gregor... **

* * *

Gregor had to act fast. These strange men were in the Underland. Who knew what they might do? Expose the Underlanders, sell the bats and rats and mice to reaserch facilities and zoos. Not good. Not good... 

He had no choice but to follow them down as soon as he could. Should he tell his parents? No, a note would be better. He dashed up the stairs and into their apartment. He grabbed up their crowbar (he needed something to defend himself with, even though being a rager probably wouldn't be great helpif he had to fight the man called Butler) and hurriedly scribbled a note on the cover of an outdated magazine.

_Underland in danger. Have to help. Love Gregor._

He didn't bother being quiet sprinting down the steps toward the laundry room grate in the basement and prayed that he wasn't too late. Gregor was positive that they meant no good, and was pretty sure that the big man would have at least a gun on him, probably more than one. Oh, this was so not good...

The grate was flapping open, the thin mist of the currents gently wafting out. Gregor stopped to wonder how the larger of the duo had fit himself through the opening as he eased himself into the grate, beginning to make his slow descent. It was as if nature could sense his urgency, and wanted to hinder his progress as much as possible. He sighed as he floated downward, hoping for the best, fearing for the worst.

When he finally landed gently on the ground, Gregor found no sign of the intruders, or any life form for that matter. The last time he'd made the drop alone, he'd been picked up by the crwalers, who lead him through a winding maze of caves and into Regalia. Even though he could see by echolocation, he was still completely and hopelessly lost. He sighed, and began to wander through the tunnels, hoping desperately for someone or something to locate him.

Time was of the essence, and here he was, wandering hopelessly through a tangled maze of caves, making little to no progress.


End file.
